Muscat's Kingdom
This is a single writer story instead of co-written. It follows the life that my darling Muscat Frisky should and could had lived had no been for events... This is Muscat's rise to Power to claim the throne of her mother. She deserves it after all; 1. She been under Bootle then Quaver 2. Falco didn't care much about her (like JD didn't care for Mozart) and more. Meet the Frisky Muscat: Queen of the Group Lebowski: Her new King Falco: the depose ex. dominant Up-carrot: The lazy/rebellious niece Penelope and Wei: the kind nieces Chapter One: Three JaXX Males The Frisky Mob is one of the remaining mobs that have been studied in the KMP. They have seen much action during its long history, the birth of pups, group encounters, evictions, rovings, and the shifting of dominance. The group has always fought well and they had met each challenge united since their forming under Igraine Avatar. A lot has changed since her time period and more changes will come as long as the Frisky live. Muscat is the boss and wears the radio collar that allows for tracking of the meerkat groups. She is the dominant female now that her older sister Quaver has died and the weight of that responsibility hangs each and everyday. Muscat has worked hard all her life to reach this point and now it was there. As dominant female she now has the power to lead her family, to mate, and have pups. Muscat never mothered a litter before so these would be her first litter to ever be born, but competition lingers in the groups; mainly from her nieces, Quaver's daughters. But Muscat is no pushover and she won't let these youngsters scare her. Muscat had aborted her pups, for what reasons remained unknown. She's ready to mate again but dominant male Falco isn't really interested in her which makes her frustrated, then again he's old fashion being her sister's man, she needs a new mate. Right now Muscat is hungry and thus she leads the group out, though one meerkat is staying behind. Lazy female Up-Carrot does her own thing and is rebellious, she firmly thinks that she should be the dominant female since Quaver was, but seeing nobody taking her side, Up-carrot sulks after the group. The group forages. Fezzik, Jeso, and Crane take sentry duty while the group forages. Muscat digs up a tasty skink but Up-carrot tries to worm her way in, age wins out but Muscat steals from her niece to set an example. As midday comes the Frisky move into the shade, but they have visitors. Three males are creeping up onto the group, they're from the JaXX mob. Falco isn't taking guard and he's kind of the only guy left, easy win for Lebowski. The three males move in and quickly oust Falco from his position. Lebowski has no problems from Egbert and Champoo and does the new task, scent marking the new land he now co-ruled beside the dominant female. Muscat has watched and she's intrigued. Up-carrot and Penelope mate with the two males, but only Up-carrot gets pregnant, this will make things complicated soon enough because Muscat mates with her new mate and is pregnant too, this means that sparks will fly. Chapter Two: Muscat's Law Muscat and Up-carrot are both showing signs of pregnancy, with their bellies round and their aggression up. Up-carrot will give birth before her aunt and this could go many ways. So far Muscat hasn't made any sign of evicting her but things can change. The group is enjoying the spoils of a win against the Drie Doring. Muscat hasn't noticed that Up-carrot missed the battle, she was at home giving birth to her first ever litter. When she surfaces she is slimmer and ravenish for food to replace her energy, but yet she is alone and so the young female heads off to find the others, But Muscat notices her absence and her attempt to sneak back in, as it is midday the group is relaxing except for the new mother. Muscat sees her chance and slips away to go back to the burrow, her purpose is dark, she's going to make her law firm now. Muscat returns to her group unnoticed and she lays beside her mate who nuzzles her gently. Only Falco has seen it and puzzled he goes to see what has happened, he is greated by a horrible sight and returns solemnly to the group. Up-carrot has no idea what became of her pups, having eaten well she goes home to feed them. Muscat gets up and leads the group to a new burrow where she will have her litter. Meanwhile, the new mother has reached the burrow and stops. She scents the air and smells strong, slightly fading scents of her aunt and it's quiet...Up-carrot goes down to look and is greated with a tragic scene...her pups have become the victims to infantcide...there is nothing else she can do. But Up-carrot isn't out of the woods, when she reaches the new burrow, Muscat is waiting for her. The dominant attacks her niece and brutally evicts her.